bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Saturnine (Audio Diary)
Goblets of Plasmids "tilting back '''goblets' of Plasmids"?'' Could she be talking about the drinkable Plasmids from Burial at Sea? Shacob (talk) 11:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Many of the Plasmids might have been drinkable (those Plasmid/Tonic bottles most we saw werent syringe type) long before Infinite DLC ever existed. Many people dont like needles and it would hamper consumerzing it as a product. We saw the one on arrival in BS1 injected but did any subsequent one show an injection being done( I forget if the 'Rescue' one is syringe form) the Gatherers Garden machines seemed to dispense bottles (did we see some just sitting in them versus all the ones we bought which showed nothing ) The stuff about it taking 10X as much wouldnt have worked in Rapture (mustve been solved if it was the case)- but again that was added in by the Infinite BS DLC for whatever reason (?did they have to somehow explain why virtually no people in Columbia were using 'vIgors' --- come to think of it why werent they using 'Gears' eaither....) it sure would have messed up Booker fight ing many opponents at once if they could disrupt him the way the vigors allowed him to trounce them. 12:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : What do you mean the bottles weren't syringe type? we see Delta using a syringe to extract the plasmid in Bioshock 2. Going back to what Shacob is saying it does make sense that the Saturnine used drinkable plasmids. And the fact that these plasmids had 10 times as much ADAM may explain why they are so insane compared to most splicers. I remember Martin Finnegan saying he made a 'Splicer Cocktail', possible with Old Man Winter? : Then again the cocktail could just be a figure of speech. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : Every time you found a Tonic or Plasmid Bottle just sitting there (freebies) did you get an animation of doing an injection? (and anytime you bought from a Gatherers Garden?) So if not shown it could be a drinkable... (even back in BS1) : Also the 10X ADAM thing came in rather late (in Infinite DLC) and had never been mentioned before. : Also just because it might take 10X as much ADAM to make doesnt mean it delivers 10X (or any more ) as much ADAM to the users Body . : Cohen (in the Novel) making ADAM Cocktails but its refering to using a mix to get a different 'high' or whatever (like kids who used to mix up a bowl of all kinds of pills and just swallow a random handfull) : It is a figure of speech. Finnegan probably refering to 'mixing' since he can both Teleport and use the winter blast abilities : 21:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Let us make one thing abundantly clear here. Julie Langford is not talking about drinkable Plasmids from Burial at Sea as this was 6 years before BAS even came out. ::Now that BAS has retconned the drinkable Plasmids into the Rapture history, it is possible that the Saturnine were consuming them, however, it's really quite impossible to say for sure. Is Langford criticizing the method of consumption (embibing the Plasmids) or the ostentatious ornamentation (using goblets and calling the substance "ambrosia")? Either way, I don't think we should change it since it's unclear. ::As was previously mentioned, just because the process utilized 10x the ADAM, that doesn't mean it made you crazy 10x faster. On the contrary, the Saturnine are all Houdini Splicers. This is important as Houdinis are slightly (important qualifier) more "with it" than other Splicers as they can still perform the procedure to throw fireballs. In game descriptions, the Thuggish Splicers are listed as being "so far gone" that they can only lunge at a target and swing a pipe. ::As for the other comment, ALL Plasmids and Tonics from BioShock and BioShock 2 are injectible. We SEE Jack and Subject Delta administer their Electro Bolt for the first time, but do you want to see that animation EVERYTIME we get a new one? They held onto the syringe and would use it offscreen maybe during the training video. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It could be either way. We see some injected and others may be drinkable (or others the less popular suppository dose methodology). This is (BS1) all also a year after Kashmir and whatever further developments were made by then and its not saying what other ADAM companies had developed even before that -- just that Fontaine was complaining about the stupid situation to Suchong that HIS drinkable product was requiring way too much ADAM . The Saturnine 'frat boys' (Langford is referring to) might not have even been interested in the Plasmid actually working, rather just the 'high' they got, which might well even happened when you drink a Plasmid/Tonic meant to be injected (and likely certain mixes/ 'cocktail' of different tonics/plasmids gave different results which they (Saturnine group) sound much aquainted with). As to later we (Jack) sees certain of their members are operational Houdini Splicers, as were some guys in surgical gear (?) some using guns their usage might be completely different if they had a different motive and needed the Plasmids to work. ::The assertion that all Plasmids we see in BioShock and BioShock 2 are injectible may be true, but it may also be true that they arent (the ones we dont see directly). Some may be and others not. We dont hear a glug-glug noise either so its not ceratin which. The EVE always seems to be in a syringe form, but the needles arent smaller than many straws Ive seen either. :: 06:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I belive there is an example of a drinkable plasmid or tonic is BS1. Lot 192, the cure for mind control. That contianer is made to drink from, not get an injection from. And even before BSI came out people had been theorizend (maybe not here) that there had been drinkable plasmids. But for various reasons production had been stopped in favor of injectables. --Solarmech (talk) 08:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think there may be a bit of miscommunication here, as one faction is talking about drinkable plasmids in the narrative sense (Rapture's history/ timeline) while the other is speaking in terms of game content. Many elements we find in latter "sequels" of the first games were never introduced until whichever game they are shown in (Drinkable plasmids in BaS, Sofia Lamb in BS2, etc) because they were made by different companies or groups of people. It's easier to add on elements than to expand elements that it's predecessor previously fully fleshed and dished out. So while there were no hack tools in Bioshock as there is in Bioshock 2 or no Frosty Splicers, they exist in Rapture's history and timeline, but don't appear or hardly referenced to in the original Bioshock. Tricksteroffools (talk) 08:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I dont disagree with the incident with Fontaine castigating Suchong about the impracticalities of HIS drinkables at that point in time (though I do have major issue with Suchong ending as early as implied in BaS - to not do further work on it for Ryan to improve it or abandon it and get to workl on someone elses formula for it, or whatever). ::::Its just that not much of the whole story/plot/detail would be what I would call "fully fleshed and dished out", much of it is quite vague in detail. So theres lots of slop room to add more details (though they seemed to heap way too many into BAS and into a very compressed timeframe). Hard game evidence isnt conclusive. Weve seen injection take place so thats obvious. But a bulk of the times it is being deployed (by the avatar we control) we really arent shown and it could be either way or both. Drinkables would be logical from a consumer point of view, but early versions may have relied on injection as might later ones, when niceties werent as important('Splicing and Army'). Some plasmid/tonics may not have had a drinkable version due to some technicality (the reverse for some is also possible). ::::In any case to the original question - yes it very well could be drinkables by the Saturnine in their weird ceremonies (if the 'high' was the real reason for imbibing them and drinking goblets of injectable plasmid/tonics worked just as well then that is possible also - or again both depending on what they could get or the types needed or even just what was cheapest that week). 12:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::